


The Genius and the Geek

by Dazeventura6



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strictly Pwp no plot whatsoever. Spencer and Penelope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Genius and the Geek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletmanuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/gifts).



        The team had been out for a night of dancing and for once Spencer had gone along with them. It was late and they were both slightly tipsy as Spencer dropped off Penelope at her doorstep. Ever a gentleman he walked her to her door and watched as she fumbled for her keys, finally dropping them. As she stooped to pick them up he tipsily glanced admiringly at her form, and was so involved that he didn’t even notice how close they were standing until she popped up and almost smacked into his chin. They stared at each other for a beat or two and he lunged forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. The feel of the soft lips against hers startled Penelope, but as they moved against hers so gently she melted into Spencer’s arms opening her mouth and deepening the kiss as her fingers found their way into his curly locks. Spencer’s arms tightened around her waist and he moved to push her against the door. They kissed and kept kissing until the discomfort of having the doorknob pressing into her back made Penelope break the kiss and push lightly at Spencer’s shoulders as he moved to continue kissing her. He immediately backed away looking slightly apprehensive, but she grabbed his hand before he could move too far away, unlocked and opened the door and dragged him inside. Spencer went along grinning with anticipation.  
       

       No words were exchanged as she pushed him up against the wall and kissed the breath out of him. He pulled off her top and pushed the cups of her bra aside so he could cup her lush curves in his hands as he stroked the nipples into hard points, pinching and pulling them till she cried out in want. As he licked his way into her mouth Spencer moved until Penelope’s back was to the wall and grabbed her hips and lifted her off the floor, hooking her legs around his waist so he could press his aching cock into her core and started grinding against her. Twin moans escaped them at the friction, and Penelope pressed closer to him, trying to get more. Spencer’s hands on her waist moved to cup and stroke her ass through her panties as he continued to map the inside of her mouth with his tongue. He continued to squeeze and stroke her ass as he ground his hard cock into her until they were both desperate for more. Penelope fumbled at his buttons and pulled at his shirt to untuck it. Without bothering to remove it she started to run her fingers over his back occasionally gripping it hard enough to leave marks.  
       

       Spencer let her feet slide down to the ground and stepped back long enough to shrug out of his shirt and knelt in front of her and with a wicked look he moved his hands up her thighs pushing up the tight skirt she wore. Moving close he nuzzled the already wet front of her panties and licked at her through it. She groaned and sank her fingers into his hair as he began to draw her panties down all the while mouthing at her wet centre. Once he had them off he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder to give him better access and licked a stripe up the centre of her vulva till he reached her clit. He swirled his tongue around and around it as she moaned and gripped his hair trying desperately to keep her balance. He moved from licking to sucking at her clit while in inserted a finger into her and started thrusting rhythmically making her squeeze her eyes shut as she shook her head desperately, tugging at his hair, causing him to hum against her heated flesh tipping her over the point of no return and scream out her orgasm. He sucked her through her orgasm and supported her as her knees turned to jelly and she crumpled to the floor next to him.  
       

        When she opened her eyes a few minutes later she found him grinning triumphantly and a little smugly at her as he bent to nuzzle and nip at her neck. She smiled back at him, unsnapped her bra removing it, said, “my turn” and moved to remove his pants and underwear. She hummed appreciatively at the sight of the smooth hard length of him and leaned down to place kisses along his chest and stomach swirling her tongue around his belly button as she moved downwards towards the length of him. He moaned under her and moved his hands over as much of her body as he could reach as she finally reached the tip of his aching cock and licked delicately at the tip swirling some pre-cum off the top. He moaned and arched his back sinking his fingers in her long blonde hair as she proceeded to lick stripes up his cock. When she finally took the head in her mouth he arched his back nearly coming up off the floor with a curse so dirty she was amazed that the good Dr was even capable of it. She hummed appreciatively as she took more of his cock in her mouth sending shivers of need through him. AS she deep throated him he thought he could feel his orgasm coming on.  
       

      With a burst of sheer will he pulled her off gently, squeezing at the base to stave off his orgasm and drew her up into a kiss. He could taste himself on her lips. They both moaned at the taste and the feel of bare skin rubbing against sensitized flesh. He got up and said “Bed?” holding out a hand to help her up off the floor. Penelope took his hand and got up leading the way to her bedroom. Spencer grinned as he spotted the colourful stuffed animals and troll dolls that lined the windowsill and dresser in her room. But he had not much time to look around as Penelope crawled into the centre of her bed and tugged him down onto her. He kissed, nibbled and sucked his way along her jaw and neck, his hands moving to stroke the smooth skin along her sides till they came up to cup and mould her breasts and down to grab her hips to keep her still as his lips trailed down her chest till he reached a nipple which he proceeded to nip suck and tease in turns till she was squirming and moaning in his hold, then he moved on to give the other the same treatment driving her wild with need. When she felt she couldn’t take anymore she felt his hands move to cup her and felt a finger slip into her folds as he gently teased the already sensitized flesh.  
 

     When she felt she couldn’t take it anymore he asked “condom?” She flailed her hand on her bedside table and with a little tugging and manoeuvring managed to open the drawer and get the condoms out, removed the wrapper and slowly rolled it onto his aching cock, stroking him as she did, making him shake with need. He centred himself over her and entered her in one smooth thrust. He set up a steady rhythm thrusting in and out at a pace designed to drive them both wild. He leaned away and brought his long fingers up to stroke her clit in a counter rhythm and with this it wasn’t long before she was screaming and coming so hard she saw stars. The clenching of her body around him was enough to push him over as well and with one final thrust he came inside her. He collapsed n top of her panting heavily, sinking into her curves.

          After a few minutes when he had got his breath back he gently pulled out of her and removed and disposed of the condom. He went into the bathroom to clean up and Penelope heard the water running for a few minutes. Spencer then came back and crawled into bed beside her snuggling up to her. He curled around her and she moved to lay her head on his shoulder and snuggle into him. He brushed a kiss in her hair yawned and proceeded to fall asleep. Soon the peaceful rhythm of his breathing lulled her into sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction. Hope you like.


End file.
